1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a testing technique of an electronic equipment. Particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for audio testing.
2. Related Art
Along with development and progress of technology, network has gradually become a main communication channel in daily life. By using Internet protocol (IP) phones, communication between people is no longer restricted by distance or environment. Many manufacturers have researched and developed dedicated telephones in allusion to functions of the IP phone, and expect that the IP phones are as popular as today's general telephones.
In the past, when the functions of the telephone are tested, a tester has to stay in a soundproof room, and uses a high-cost artificial mouth, an artificial ear and a data acquisition (DAQ) card to play pre-stored voice files, so as to test an audio receiving function and an audio sending function of the IP phone. However, the above testing method is only adapted to test finished products of the IP phone, and cannot be applied to a production line of the IP phone. On the other hand, since a testing environment of the IP phone is in the soundproof room without noise other than a noisy manufacturing plant, the above testing method cannot be applied in the manufacturing plant. Therefore, how to test the audio receiving quality and audio sending quality of the telephone with a low cost is an important problem to be resolved.